The English Mistake
by Crowley's-demon-lover
Summary: Based on The French Mistake, but the other way round. A supernatural fan gets taken from her world and thrown into the world of Supernatural, only to have a one night stand with Castiel and make a deal with Crowley. But what happens if she becomes more than just a deal to Crowley? What is he wants her to become the queen of hell? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Welcome to Supernatural

I turned off the TV and DVD player after watching a few episodes of Supernatural.

"God, I wish it was real," I mumbled, crawling into bed. "I've give anything to exist in that world."

I yawned and closed my eyes, replaying the episode I'd just watched in my head.

It wasn't long until I fell into a deep sleep and the night sped past.

"I don't know, I have tried but she won't wake up . . .yes, of course she is alive, Dean . . ."

I stirred at the deep, gravely voice, coming from above me, and a female voice followed.

"She's waking up, Dean, we'll be with you in a second . . .okay," she said and hung up. "They're still at the cabin."

"Have we got time to collect some honey?"

"No," the female sighed, ans she scooped me up just as I opened my eyes.

Everything went from being bright and sunny to being dull and enclosed.

I looked around to recognise the design of a cabin and my eyes slowly focused of the men knelt beside me.

"Oh my god!" I cried out and jumped up; both men jumped back.

"Jensen and Jared." I spun the other way. "Misha!"

"Excuse me?" He frowned.

"What are you on about?" Dean asked. "What's your name?"

"My name? It's Sherrie, and you, you're Jensen Ackles."

"No, I'm Dean Winchester."

"Yeah, on the show, but you're really Jensen, and he's really Jared, in real life."

"Well done Meg, you brought us a nutter."

"Don't blame me, blame your boyfriend, he's the one that found her."

"We are really Sam and Dean," Sam corrected me. "This is real life."

"No, this is Supernatural, a TV show," I argued and pulled out my pulled out my phone. "Look."

I typed Supernatural into the search engine but there was no result; I stared at my phone, utterly confused.

"But . . .I was watching you guys on TV before I went to bed. You and Misha were looking for Jared."

"What's with the names? Misha? Jensen? What goes on in your head?"

"It's not in my head!" I shouted at Dean. "How did I get here, anyway? I fell asleep in a bed and woken up in a . . .park or wherever, and now I'm here. So, how did I get here?"

"I brought you here," Cas answered.

"No, you can't do that. I mean, Castiel can cause he's an angel but you're human so you can't."

"I don't know what's happened or what's going on here but this is real life, not this other world you claim to come from," Sam trued to settle me.

"I can prove it. Dean, you've been to hell and you've been a vampire. While you were Lisa and Ben. You've been ripped to pieced by hellhounds and . . .and you have an anti-possession tattoo. Like this."

I pulled my top down and showed them, then looked at Sam.

"You have one too. You also went to college and had a girlfriend called Jess. You slept with a werewolf and had to watch, err . . .Dean die more times than I can remember, when you had that problem with the mystery spot."

"How the hell do you know all that?" Dean charged toward me and I back up against the cabin wall.

"Dean!" Castiel said in a warning voice.

"How can you not believe me? You've been to my world or whatever. Sam is . . .was Jared and he was married to Ruby and Misha got killed, I meant Cas."

"She's right, Dean."

"How do we know you're not a demon or a leviathan? Hell Sam, she could be a wendigo for all we know."

"She isn't a demon or a leviathan, not even a wendigo; she is human," Cas said.

"Do the tests," I held out my arms.

"What tests?" Dean asked, cautious.

"Salt, iron, holy water, silver."

I pulled up my sleeves and Dean let out a "whoa."

"Keep your comments to yourself and just do the damn tests."

"Wow Dean, she sounds like you."

"I guess I've been watching the show too long."

"Here." I was handed to glasses of water.

"Holy water?" I held up the right and Dean nodded.

I swigged it down and smiled, smug. The other glass, I gagged after sipping it, making Dean's eyes harden into a glare.

"What? You expect me to like the taste of salt water?"

Dean ignored the comment and raised the silver knife, a little hesitant.

"Oh lord, give me the damn thing." I snatched it off him and cut my arm, making them all wince.

"You shouldn't want to do that to yourself," Cas said, his voice pained.

"I had to show them, now iron me," I said.

"Sure, let me just get the ironing board," Dean said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Typical Dean," I laughed.

"Don't act like you know us," he scowled and pressed the iron bar against my arm.

"Holy shit, that's cold! Wanna give me some warning next time!" I shouted, rubbing my arm.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We find a way to get her home."

"Gee, you're a lot nicer on TV," I pouted.

"What did you say the programme was called?" Castiel asked me.

When I answered, "Supernatural," he gave me a smile which made my stomach flutter and said,

"Welcome to Supernatural."


	2. Introductons and Explanations

Before any of us got comfortable, Castiel disappeared and was back within seconds, with a plate.

"None of this should cause you any ill effect. I went to a little farm in Nomandy for the wheat and the lettuce and the tomato and . . .and I thoroughly examined and comforted the pig before I . . .slaughtered it for the ham. Here. You need your strength."

I took the plate and looked at him.

"He-" Deans started.

"Took Sam's insanity, I know. And although he's got his memory back, he definitely the same as he used to be; he's fucking nuts," I giggled.

"You know, Dean, it might be useful having her around."

"No," Dean replied bluntly and threw Sam a look. "Get searching.."

"That was hurtful," Castiel said to me.

"Chill out, emo boy, she didn't mean it quite like that," Meg said.

"So, tell us a little about your dimension, about fake us," Dean requested, while scanning the pages of the book he had.

"You didn't learn enough while you were there?"

"Well, update us; is Sammy still married to Ruby? Fake Sam."

"Yeah, Jared is still married to Gen but now they have little Thomas too," I answered.

"We're . . .they've had a baby?!"

"And Misha and Vikki," I turned to Cas. "You've been married for nearly fifteen years, have West and have just had Masison too."

"I apologise but I think that may be a little inaccurate, angels are incapable of reproduction."

"In my world, angels don't even exist. You're human and it's a shame you're married, cos if you weren't then I'd be all over you," I smiled.

"I'm sorry, is that a flirtation?"

"Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Sometimes things do; I can't always stop things from passing me and I can't see behind me, either."

"Cas, she was joking," Dean sighed.

"Oh."

"What else?"

"You're both actors. Jensen . . .sorry, Dean, you were in a remake of My Bloody Valentine. Split personality and-"

"I've seen the film, I know what happens in it."

"Okaaay," I shifted awkwardly to face Sam. "You were in House of Wax, and you got turned into a wax dummy or figure, whatever. And Castiel, yours is the best; you were in a TV show, only for one episode, and you had surgery for a reduction of your . . .well you were well endowed and couldn't stop . . .orally pleasuring yourself."

At this, Dean nearly fell off the bed laughing.

"Why is that so funny, Dean? Isn't that what women are created for?"

"What?!" Me and Meg shouted at the same time. "It sure as hell is not."

"I apologise," he hung his head and continued. "I don't understand sex anyway, it's too repetitive."

I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. "I like the new you."

"I like me too. I am more free to watch bumble bees and insects."

Carrying on giggling, I sat down on the sofa and relaxed.

"I still can't believe I'm in the world of Supernatural," I stamped my feet on the floor excited. "You are all so much sexier in the flesh."

"We can hear you," Sam said from across the room.

"I don't really care."

"Well, in that case, you're not too bad yourself," Dean winked.

"I prefer you, here, now." I stood up and turned in a circle. "I can't believe it. I'm with the real Winchesters. And they are actually the real ones! And Cas, he's real too! Are you sure I'm not dreaming all of this? Cause of all this has happened since I closed my eyes and it feels like a dream. It just feels too good to be true! Super-fucking-natural!"

"Whoa! Calm down," Sam held up his hands, like he was at gunpoint.

"Sorry," I apologised, still stamping my feet.

"Aren't you worried about what happens if we can't get you home? Don't you want to find out how you got here? How to get home?"

Sam had left the laptop and walked over.

"I don't care."

"But what about your parents? Your friends? Brothers or sisters? Friends?"

"You obviously know that Sam's the chick," Dean teased.

"I hardly have any friends and my parents have my brother and his girlfriend," I sunk back into the sofa.

"There is a reason why you don't want to go home," Cas spoke up but no one paid attention.

"I can't find anything, I don't think we'll find anything in any books."

"What are thinking, Dean?" Sam asked nervously.

"I suggest we ask around, try and see if anyone knows anything about it."

"No Dean."

"I have to agree with Sam, I don't like conflict."

"Then go and count the bees," Dean glared at Cas.

Cas looked a little bit upset and disappeared.

"Well done," Meg snarled and then disappeared herself.

Just the three of us left, Dean stood up.

"Let's set up then."

"You're going to do a summoning?" I bounced up and down on the sofa. "Who? Is it-"

"Crowley," Sam said before I could, while setting things up on the table..

"Crowley!" I jumped up off the sofa.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure you stay safe," Sam said, thinking I was scared.

Boy, did they have the wrong idea.


	3. Enter the King

Ten minutes later, Meg reappeared and froze when she saw the summoning spell.

"What on earth is that?"

He . . .err, we summoned Crowley," Sam answered.

"You what?" She asked, horrified.

"Who did you think we gonna call? Superman? Don't worry, he never showed anyway," Dean rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean never sh-"

"Do you see him anywhere?" He spread his arms and spun round. "He stood us up."

"Well, I'm sorry about that but I'm outie; he could still-"

"Show up at any time?" An English voice interrupted and carried on. "Hello boys, sorry I'm late. This is an embarrassment of riches."

Meg twitched and he looked at her.

"Stay won't you? Really, there's nowhere to run."

I didn't even stop to think what I was doing, I just ran up and threw my arms around him "Mark Sheppard! Oh my god, wow, Mark Sheppard!

When he didn't move or speak, I pulled away.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," I said and pulled further back.

Before he could comment, Meg distracted him by trying to escape but hr placed himself between her and the door, quicker then the human eye could perceive.

"Don't even think of smoking out, pussy cat; I've got eyes all over the place."

"Leave her be," Castiel appeared.

"Ooh, showdown," I whispered and Dean scowled at me.

"Castiel," Crowley looked at him, his voice hostile. "When we last spoke, you - well, enslaved me. I'm confused. Why aren't you dead?"

"I . . .don't know," he answered.

"Well, do you want to be? Cause I can help with that."

At the moment, I really didn't know who I wanted more.

"All right, enough," Dean approached them.

"It's enough when I say it's enough," Crowley snarled and tingles flooded my body. "I came here to help you and I fond out you've been lying to me; harbouring an angel and not just any angel, the one angel I most want to crush between my teeth."

Crowley glared at Castiel and part of me wanted to defend Cas, but the other part wanted to offer myself to be crushed.

"Oh, so you can crush angels now, huh?" Meg asked, drawing me back to reality, well, their reality anyway.

"You bore me, you know that? You have no sense of poetry," Crowley said back to her and then looked at Cas. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, I'm still, uh . . .honing my communication strategy. I haven't even been back to heaven. I-I keep thinking there are no insects up there, we have . . .."

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing when Cas paused, and Crowley looked at Dean.

Cas continued, "trillions. You know, they're making honey and silk and . . .miracles, really."

I took a deep breath to fight the urge, but it was getting harder.

Crowley looked totally confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Um, preferring insects to angels, I guess." Cas put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a bag, half full with yellow stuff. "Here, I can offer you a token if you like. It's honey; I collected it myself."

Crowley's face changed to a mix of being shocked and horrified.

"You're off your rocker. He's off his rocker . . .is that is? Karma's a bitch, isn't it?"

That was the final straw; I couldn't hold it in any longer and curled up on the sofa laughing so hard my sides hurt.

All of them turned to look at me and it jogged Crowley's memory of earlier.

"Oh yes, you. Who exactly are you, darling?"

My toes curled when he called me 'Darling', and I struggled to think of how to explain.

"She is from somewhere else; somewhere where we are actors in a television show. She knows everything about us . . .like a little crystal ball," Castiel said and then looked at me and smiled, making me tingle again.

"You're lying," Crowley said.

"We need help sending her back," Dean answered and then turned to me. "You didn't tell us what you knew about Cas earlier, tell us now and prove it to him."

"Castiel, you've got the meat suit of a seriously religious guy, his name's Jimmy Novak, although you did, temporarily, use his daughter, Claire. I don't know if you were boasting, but you said your real size is that of the Chrysler building. If a human see the 'real you'," I said, using air quotes. "Their eyes will be burned out. Same with speaking, which is why you use electrical equipment or dreams. You're the one who pulled Dean out of hell and left a big ass hand print on his arm."

"How . . .what-"

I cut him off. "Also Sam, your body is soooo hot and Cas, you've got a sexy body too."

"Thank you," he blushed.

"Hang on, you're not a . . .slash fan? I remember from the books Chick wrote that there are people who get off on me Sam," Dean shuddered.

"No, it's not my thing, just . . .hell no. I am more of a Dean girl than a Sam girl though. But really, I prefer Misha and Mark."

He and Sam looked at me, blankly.

"Oh, right; I mean Cas and Crowley," I corrected myself.

"So forget the Winchesters, you want the angel and the king of hell?" Meg raised an eyebrow.

"I . . .guess so."

"Which one do you prefer? Choose one," Dead said.

"Don't listen to him," Sam scowled at Dean.

"No, come on, tell us," he grinned.

"Oh what the hell, I prefer . . ." I looked from Crowley to Cas, both looking back at me, expectantly. "Crowley. But I would like to teach Cas what he needs to know about women."

I looked at Crowley when I said his name, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean and Sam wince.

"How . . .I mean why? Why would you prefer Crowley?" Sam asked.

"Hey! A demon has feelings you know!" Crowley shouted.

"She wants to be a demon," Cas answered for me.

"What?" Dean nearly choked and Sam shouted, "you can't be serious!"

"Cas, keep out of my bloody head!" I pointed at him.

Even Meg seemed shocked.

The only person whose reaction wasn't negative was Crowley's. It wasn't just the darkness he could see inside me that caught his attention, it was something else. And when he heard them words from Castiel's lips, he knew I'd make one hell of a good demon.


	4. Settling In

"He's the king of hell, how can you be more attracted to the king of hell than to an angel or . . .or me?" Dean shouted, in disbelief.

"You sound jealous, Dean," Crowley laughed.

"Bite me," he bit back.

"You know darlin', there's actually a way I can help you get home, a way that's sealed with a kiss.."

"Don't think about saying yes, you'll be going to hell instead of going home," Dean warned me.

"Just think, if you agree to making a deal, then you get to kiss me," Crowley winked. "And you might even get to become the queen of hell."

He had moved closer and closer to me.

Looking into his eyes, I felt my will weaken, even if it was just to kiss him.

"Don't believe him, he'll tell you that and you'll just be some random demon, never to see him again," Dean spat at Crowley, but had his eyes on me.

"You'll regret it," Sam joined in. "Don't do it, we'll get you home."

"Crowley. I suggest you leave now," Cas said,

He looked around and shrugged. "You know where I am if you change your mind."

With that, he disappeared as if someone had just clicked their fingers.

We all stood there, sharing an awkward silence.

"I need a drink," I said, breaking the silence.

Dean went and poured me something that was most likely whiskey.

"Thanks," I accepted it and knocked it back.

Castiel appeared in front of me and, putting his hands on my shoulders, said, "you won't regret it."

And at that moment, gazing up into his blue eyes, I didn't regret not accepting straight away.

That night, after Cas and Meg were gone, the three of us were sat talking.

"So, do you have any idea how this all might have happened?"

"I was watching you on TV and kinda just said to my myself, 'I wish the TV show was real, I wish I were living in the show.' and bam, I woke up . . .here," I explained.

"Did that involve throwing a coin into a fountain or rubbing a magic lamp?" Dean asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No Dean, I said it to myself, out loud, and hey presto."

"So, we find a way to reverse a wish. Has it ever been heard of before?"

Dean looked at Sam. "We reversed it once but that included a coin in a wishing fountain."

"Well, we just try and find a way; ask everyone we know, look everywhere," Sam suggested.

"Err, guys, what do I do about clothes? I can't spend every day in what I'm wearing." I pulled my t-shirt and PJ bottoms.

"Make a list and we'll get Meg to get them in the morning," Dean instructed, handing me some paper and a pen.

"Okay, well I need clothes and . . .underwear," I scribbled down. "I am not living another day without a mobile phone, I have to have a mobile phone. A cell phone. Erm, brush, toothbrush and all that kinda stuff. If I'm not up when she appears, give it her."

I handed the list back to Dean.

"So, what's with your arms?" He asked and Sam hissed, "Dean!"

"It's okay Sam. You couldn't resist huh?" I raised an eyebrow. "The son of a family friend, and another family friend a few years later. Bullies. I had to find a way to cope."

"And you did that by making mince out of your body?"

"I didn't wanna take drugs or turn to drink, but I'm learning to cope."

"Well, that's something," Sam gave me a smile.

"Yeah, thanks. So, where exactly am I sleeping? I can have the sofa, it's quite comfortable."

"No you won't, you'll have my bed," Dean told me.

"But it's your bed, where will you sleep?" I asked.

"I'll sleep in Sam's bed and Sam can have the sofa," he replied and grinned at Sam. "I'll sleep in the sofa."

"Are you sure? We can share the bed, if you keep your hands to yourself."

"I thought you wanted Crowley," he raised an eyebrow.

"I you don't find the sofa as comfy as I do. I'll see you in the morning, are the beds through here?"

I aimed the last question at Sam and wandered through an arch, toward the back of the cabin.

"I think you upset her."

"No he didn't," I called from the back. "I was well aware of what he's like. I know he's a dick, already."

I found the beds and without saying another word to the brothers, I crawled in and lay there, thinking about the day and all that had happened.

Did I really want to go home? I was in Supernatural land, with Supernatural Dean and Sam.

'Right,' I thought to myself. 'I'll give it a week, if they haven't found a way, then I am staying! And I am going to make a move on Cas!'

I mentally nodded and let myself fall asleep.

When I opened my eyes the next morning, the first thing I did was check where I was. Still in the cabin.

"Still here," I mumbled, still half asleep.

"I thought you were happy to be here," said a voice behind me. "You wanted it to be a dream?"

I rolled over to see Cas sat on the bed opposite.

"You were watching me sleep?"

"I find watching humans sleep fascinating," he answered.

"I find it creepy, don't do it again, huh?" I sat up.

"I apologise. Meg has your things, and Sam and Dean have gone to ask some people about sending you home."

I nodded and headed into the front room to get my clothes; when I returned to the bedroom, Cas was still sat on the bed.

"Do you want to watch me get dressed?"

"I would like to watch you get undressed," he answered and then paused, frowning and what he had just said. "I apologise, I will leave you to change your clothes."

I watched him walk out with my mouth hanging open. I certainly wasn't expecting that.

A week later, I was still with the Winchesters, and had already stopped in 2 random motels.

Me, Dean and Sam, Meg and Cas were sat in the kitchen area of the 3rd motel, wondering what to do now.

"We could always call Crowley back?" I suggested and got a mix of 4 hostile and shocked stares.

"You can't be serious? Tell me you're not actually serious!" Dean cried.

"He might be able to help without making a deal."

"Demons do not just help without getting something back in return, and you know damn well what he wants."

"Well, at least I will have ten years at home."

"Absolutely not, no way."

"Sam, will you please help me," I begged.

"I'm sorry, I've got to agree with Dean," Sam looked at me, apologetically.

"We are not letting you get turned into demon!"

"Why don't I stay here and hunt with you two?"

"Excuse me?" Dean looked bewildered.

"Yeah! I know everything about most things. I have always been into the paranormal so, growing up, I've read books and watched films and documentaries and I know absolutely shit loads about it all," I babbled, excitedly.

"Like?" Dean questioned.

"I know about ghosts and poltergeists and haunting, I know everything about vampires. I know the tests, remember? I know stuff about protection, you name it."

Sam looked at his brother and raised his eyebrows. "Wow."

"Okay, look, me and Sammy have a few things to do tonight so it will give us some time to think and talk it over. You stay here and we'll all talk about it in the morning."

I nodded. I had only been here for a week but already I was used to being in a motel room on my own, while the two of them tried to find a lead to help me get home or do a quick overnight job.

"See you in the morning," Sam said, as they both left, and closed the door behind them.

'Great,' I thought, as I sat on my own. 'What now?'

I soon found myself thinking about someone and decided I was finally going to make the most of being here.


	5. A lesson in love

"I don't know how to err . . .summon you so, can you just err . . .come here?" I spoke out loud, looking around. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you."

I spun round to see him stood in front of the closed door. Castiel.

Ever since the week before, when he had said, without realising, that he wanted to watch me get undressed, it had been bothering him why he had said it. Was this new version of himself capable of having feelings? He didn't think so but he also couldn't explain why he had said what he has said.

I'd also noticed, since he said it, that he seemed to be looking at me or watching me more than the others. I just thought it was because I was from my world. I wasn't bothered but I sure was going to take advantage of it.

I walked up to him and on my tiptoes, whispered in his ear, "you don't want me to go off with Crowley?"

"No, it would be wrong."

"Then show me want me to stay with here. With you."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Show you how?"

I pushed my body against his and pulled his trench coat open, wider.

"Like this."

I lowered my right hand from his trench coat to the front of the white scrubs he was still wearing. I slid my hand down the outside and cupped him in my hand.

"This is wrong," he said, quietly.

"Does it feel wrong?" I asked, feeling him start to stiffen.

"No," he tilted his head to the side. "No, it doesn't."

"Then it's not wrong."

I took hold of his hand and tugged it gently.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he hesitated, but I could see the confliction in his face.

"Says who?"

"I guess . . .nobody."

His hand went slack and I led him to the bed.

"Don't you want to know what all the fuss is about? I can teach you all the things about humans that you don't know yet."

"Dean tried to make it happen before but I said something to mess it up," he sat down. "And I watched what the pizza man did on TV."

"It looked fun, didn't it? Did you like it when you kissed Meg?" I gently pushed his shoulders down so he sank onto the bed.

"I did like it, but I don't understand what Dean meant when he said he would give me a few hours."

"Well, that's what I'm going to show you." I lifted up his hands and putting them on my waist.

"I don't know what to do."

The puppy eyes, that all the fan girls in my world loved, looked up at me; I bent down and placed my lips on his.

What he remembered, from his kiss with Meg, took hold and he kissed me back.

'Oh wow,' I thought to myself. 'I've imagined this so many times.'

Cas' left hand moved up and grabbed a fist of my hair.

I kissed him harder, but when I straddled him, he pulled back.

"Don't think about it, just go with what feels right, what feels good."

"Okay," he whispered, heavily and pulled my head back to meet his.

My hands found their way into his trench coat and I moved them to his shoulders, pushing the coat off.

"What do I do now?" He asked me.

"You wanted to watch me get undressed, remember?"

"I . . .I apologise for saying so."

"Don't apologise, but how about you undress me?" I put my finger on his chest.

"Me?"

I nodded.

Cas moved his left hand back down to my waist to join the other, and slowly lifted my top a little.

"That's it," I whispered, running my hands through his hair.

When the top got to the bottom of my bra, I raised my arms and was shocked when he pulled the bra up over my head with the t-shirt, instead of undoing it.

I looked down at Cas, who was looking at my chest.

"Was that okay?" He looked up.

"That was incredible," I laughed and looked round to my top and bra, which he had threw across the room.

"If you-"

Before I had a chance to suggest what he could do with his hands, he already had them on my chest, his warm hands exploring me and gently using his thumbs to tease me.

I leant my head back and let myself enjoy it; when I felt his lips start at my throat and move down toward my chest, I pulled back and stood up.

"Did I . . .do something wrong?" Cas asked, his eyes wide with worry.

"No, we're just a little uneven," I reassured him. I stood up and held his hands, pulling him up. "We'll start with this."

I put my hands on his stomach, under the hospital shirt, and raised it with my wrists as my hands moved over his stomach, his chest and finally up over his head.

As he was stood in front of me, topless, all I kept telling myself 'this is what Misha looks like', and it turned me on even more.

I tiptoed up and when he kissed me first, I was happy that he was catching on, especially when he slipped me the tongue.

"You're catching . . . .on fast, you're . . . really good," I said between kisses.

"Thank you, it's what the pizza man taught me."

"I know; how about you show me what else he taught you?"

Cas' hands slid round to the font of my trousers and tugged my button open, my zip down.

With my own hand, I discovered that, while we had been stood up, he'd gone from being semi-erect to rock hard.

"We've got a lot to work with," I squeezed him gently and he bucked into my hand.

"That feeling makes me happy."

"Just you wait."

I wiggled out of my trousers and then moved onto his, discovering no underwear underneath

"I've got a . . .boner," Cas looked down and I took a deep breath to prevent laughing.

"Sit down."

When he did, I followed him until I was on my knees in front of him.

I gave the tip of him a gentle lick and watched his reaction.

He didn't say anything but closed his eyes, looking like he was enjoying it so I took all of him in.

"That does feel very nice," he said after a few minutes.

"There's more to come," I said around him, and when I felt him twitch, I moved up to his mouth, kissing him. "Lie on the bed."

I stood beside him and stepped out of the last remaining clothing.

When I was finally, entirely naked, I took his hand and put it again my knee and let him figure out the rest

He caught on fast, moving his hand further up and used his fingers to massage and enter me.

Not trusting my shaky legs, a climbed on the bed and straddled him.

"Are you ready?" I whispered.

Cas just nodded, his eyes wide with nervousness, but when I lowered myself onto him, he seemed to know what to do.

His hands grabbed my waist and rolled me over, making me whimper in surprise.

I had to bite my lip to stop from moaning the wrong name.

"Cas," I got out, finally, as he kissed my neck and pushed harder each time.

When he lifted up my hips, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"What . . .?" I tried to ask but we were both sat up, so I grabbed his hair and tugged, gently.

The whole time, he said nothing but make moaning and grunting noises of passion, noises that pushed me closer to orgasm. He only said something, when he was about to cum.

"What's happening?"

"Just . . .just go with it," I panted. "Oh!"

Every part felt like it has exploded and Cas must have felt the same cause he let out a cry and relaxed his head onto my shoulder.

"Let's lay down," I said against his ear and he nodded, lying me down gently.

As he slid himself out, I shuddered as I remembered what had just happened.

"I can see why humans like to do that a lot. It can be very addictive."

I laughed and looked over to him.

"Just try not to get a rep like Dean."

"I don't think I will like doing it with anybody else," he looked back at me and I smiled at him, heart melting.

Unfortunately, Cas seemed to think the smile meant something more.

"I apologise, I shouldn't have let this happen," he turned away from me and sat on the opposite edge of the bed. "Human and angels, it's not right, we can't be together. I can't allow you to fall in love with me."

"Hey," I sat next to him. "A lot of people do it because it feels good, not because they are in love."

He looked at me. "You're not in love with me?"

I shook my head and he looked a little bit relieved.

"I told you, people do it for fun, for the good feeling."

"I will always remember the good feeling," he said in a dreamy voice and then looked down.

"Want another dose of it?"

"Yes please."

I laughed at his manners and manoeuvred myself on to his lap.

This time, as I was facing him, and he knew what to expect, his hands were more focused on exploring my chest, and his mouth on mine.

I held onto his neck and, because I was in charge, I decided to go all out and show him how mind-blowing it could really be.

By the end of it, Cas was covered in sweat and gasping for breath.

"Thank you; you've helped me understand your kind a bit better."

"And given you a good night," I laughed.

"Yes, and I will not be forgetting it."

Before I could blink, he was back in his clothes.

"Damn, I wish I could dressed that fast," I joked and Cas clicked his fingers.

Looking down, I found myself clothed. "I . . .err . . .thanks."

"Dean and Sam will be back in approximately twenty-two minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you later, I think I'm going to go to bed."

Castiel just nodded and disappeared.

I smiled to myself, climbing into bed and replaying the night and, by the time Dean and Sam had got back, I was fast asleep.


	6. Vampire Bait

The next morning, I woke up with the biggest smile on my face. I might not be able to get Misha Collins into bed but I sure taught Castiel a thing or two.  
"What are you smiling about?" Dean said from the other side of the room.  
"Err . . .nothing. So, did you decided I could stay?" I sat up in bed.  
"What about going home? Your family?" Sam asked.  
"Family? Yeah right. I'm not that important to them and all I am back there is alone," I sighed and looked at the bed.  
Sam and Dean looked at each other and Sam sighed.  
"Fine, but no hunting."  
"And you do what we tell you," Dean pointed at me and I nodded.  
"And in turn, you can help us with information," Sam added.  
I shook my head, furiously. "I'm not taking Bobby's place. No way."  
"We don't want you to be Bobby, but you seem to know everything about everything so you should know how to kill it."  
"Okay, okay. What are you after?" I asked them.  
"A vamp nest, about 6 miles east," Dean answered  
"Okay, you already know everything about them so I'm useless here, unless it's the one you let go a few years back, err . . .Eli," I snapped my fingers when I remembered. "You can bring him home to me."  
Sam just shook his head and laughed while Dean sat, cringing. "You can stay here and keep Cas company then."  
I looked at Dean and struggled not to smile.  
"Ooh, look Sammy, I think Cas has a secret admirer."  
"No, no I - oh so what? He's an angel and angels don't confer with humans."  
"Excuse me? Who told you that?" He asked.  
"I did," Cas appeared. "I told her that after we were together last night."  
Only seconds before, I had took a swig of water and now started choking it.  
Dean and Sam, too, were shocked.  
"You two were together like . . .together?" Dean gaped.  
"Twice," Cas smiled.  
When Sam and Dean turned to look at me, I sat forward studying my feet.  
"You de-virgined Cas?"  
"Aren't you supposed to be talking about a case? The vampire one? When are you going?" I tried to change the subject.  
"I don't understand why it's any of your business," Cas said to Dean, not meaning to sound nasty.  
"He's jealous that you got to hit me first and not him," I explained.  
Castiel's face turned to appalled. "I would never hit her and you shouldn't want to either. Why would you want to hit her?"  
"Cas, she's joking. What she means is that Dean's jealous you two spent the night together," Sam said.  
"Oh. Well, we were only together for an hour and a half but I apologise. I didn't realise that you wanted to add her to your reputation."  
I groaned and dropped my head into my hands.  
"Sherrie? Something to say?" Dean looked at me.  
"When Castiel told me he enjoyed himself, I told him not to get a reputation like you."  
Sam burst out laughing. "Oh, she knows you alright."  
"But I told her I don't think I'd like it with anyone else," Cas added.  
"And that's when he added that angels and humans don't confer," I finished. "So, the vampires?"  
"We will go in about an hour to look round town check things out and go back tonight to gank 'em," Dean told me and I nodded.  
"Okay, do you mind if I go to the shop, if there's one near?"  
"Round the corner, don't take too long," Dean said, holding up money without. "And get me some pie."  
"Okay," I laughed, took the money and left, taking note of the door number.  
In the shop, I could sense someone staring at me, and when I turned round, a guy about my age with blonde hair smiled at me.  
I smiled back and carried on collecting junk food.  
When I got outside, the guy was waiting. "Hi, I'm Eric."  
"Hi."  
"I've not seen you around here before," he tried making conversation.  
"I've only been here a few days. It's the first time I've even been to the shop," I laughed a little.  
He wasn't too bad looking but there was something about him that made my hackles rise.  
"Do you want to meet tonight? I can show you all the good places around here," Eric invited.  
"I can't, I'm busy tonight, sorry," I tried my best at puppy eyes. "I've got to get this pie back before I get killed."  
I started walking off but could hear tall, blonde Eric following me.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-Back at the motel, Cas sat up, getting Dean and Sam's attention.  
"Do you ever get the feeling that something is wrong?"  
"What do you mean?" Sam raised an eyebrow.  
"I feel that something is wrong. Right now," Cas repeated.  
Dean looked at his watch and looked at the door.  
"What is taking Sherrie so long? The shop's only around the corner."  
Cas' eyes widened and he vanished, reappearing 30 seconds later.  
"She's not at the shop."  
"Crap," Dean hissed and both he and Sam got their weapons and headed out the door.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-As I walked quicker, the steps behind me also quickened, until I walked past an alley and Eric pushed my sideways.  
"Don't scream, I'm not going to hurt you, please."  
With my back against the wall, I looked at him in fear as he opened his mouth and fangs came down.  
I opened my mouth to shout for help but Eric's hand clamed over it.  
"Please, I won't hurt you. Just listen to me. I have been like this for sixty years and for sixty years I've been so lonely. I never believed in love at first sight but the moment you walked into that shop . . .look at you, you'd fit this lifestyle perfectly. I'd take care of you and wouldn't let anything happen to you," he babbled. "This will be over really quickly and then we can be together forever."  
Eric leaned forward, his fangs closing in on my neck.


	7. Winchesters to the Rescue

Before the vampire could sink his fangs in, we both heard feet running down the alley towards us and Eric took off running.  
Sam ran after him and left Dean with me.  
"Are you okay?"  
"He was a psycho; he didn't want to eat me, he wanted to change me," I gasped. "He said he was lonely and fell in love with me at first sight, wanted us to spend together forever."  
I took a deep, shaky breath and Dean put a hand awkwardly on my shoulder.  
"Is she okay?" Cas appeared.  
"You should be comforting her, she's your girlfriend."  
"He's not my boyfriend," I said at the same time Cas said, "she's not my girlfriend."  
I looked up at Cas and he offered his hand; I took hold of it and he helped me stand up.  
Stood in front of him, we both stared at each other.  
"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"  
"No, I'm okay," I smiled at him.  
"Will you two get a room," Dean scoffed at us.  
"We have one round the corner," Cas said.  
"He meant we should go and . . .fornicate," I explained.  
"Oh. But I already showed her what the pizza man taught me. I can't risk her falling in love with me."  
"Cheers Cas."  
"You're welcome," he replied to me.  
"Cas, she was being sarcastic, I think you upset her," Dean told him as I wandered down the alley.  
He was just about to follow me but Sam came back.  
"I lost him," Sam huffed.  
"Okay, come on, we gotta get ready to head off," Dean said and headed my way.  
When he walked past me, he nudged me. "Cheer up, he didn't mean it."  
"I'm okay, I'm used to it," I shrugged.  
"Well, when I get back, I'll take you out and we'll get our own motel room. What'dya say?"  
I laughed. "You're serious?"  
"Sure. Why not?" Dean winked at me.  
"I'll think about it."  
When we got back to the motel, I watched him and Sam flit around, avoiding Castiel's eyes, until they left and we were on our own, the day stretching out ahead of us.  
"Why did I upset you?" Cas asked.  
"It doesn't exactly make humans feel . . .good to hear that someone doesn't want them to fall in love."  
I looked around the room and noticed John's diary had been left on the table and I knew it had the odd  
summoning spell in it.  
"I think I am gonna go for a walk, I'll be more careful this time," I told him and stood up.  
"I apologise, if I were to allow it then I would be dragged back home, I was before," Cas tried to make things easier.  
"I know and I know why it can't happen. To be honest, I'm surprised they haven't dragged you back up already."  
Cas' face crinkled in confusion. "You are right. How peculiar."  
"I will be back in half an hour, okay?" I walked past the table and picked up the diary as sneakily as I could.  
Once outside, I flicked through until I found the scribbled down Crowley summons and rushed around to collect the things to summon him . . .if I could find them.


End file.
